


turn right (into my arms)

by wastedandalone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jonas Brothers inspired, Lyric fic, Summer Love, controlling parents, let me love love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedandalone/pseuds/wastedandalone
Summary: // they always say a heart is not a home without the one who gets you through the storm. //playlist:before the storm - jonas brothersgrow as we go - ben plattturn right - jonas brotherslet me love the lonely out of you - james arthur
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 15





	turn right (into my arms)

_ I know this isn’t what I wanted. I never thought it’d come this far. just thinking back to where we started, and how we lost all that we are.  _

it was early june. the weather was finally starting to flip from spring to wholeheartedly summer, and you welcomed it with open arms. summer meant trips to the lake with Bucky, and ice cream dates, and pushing each other on the swings at the local park at sunset. summer was your favorite time to spend with Bucky, especially since you had saved up enough during the year that you didn’t have to work. college was stressful, and you somehow managed to keep up with your job and your studies. you deserved a summer with your beloved boyfriend. three years and counting together. you were the power couple. back in high school, people wanted what you had. or so you thought. 

because here, at the beginning of your first ice cream date of many this summer, Bucky was breaking up with you. or attempted to. you absolutely refused. you knew it was a rash decision, based off of the pressure his family was putting him through. they didn’t think he needed a girlfriend, that he shouldn’t have a life outside of college. little did they know you were the only thing that kept him sane. 

_ flooded with all this pain, knowing that I’ll never hold her like I did before the storm.  _

you two decided, in the middle of the ice cream parlor parking lot, to end it. he tried to tell you that  _ he  _ was the one who wanted to break up, and not his parents who absolutely despised you and thought you were just Bucky’s fuckbuddy. not one ounce of you believed it. but, for his sake, you played along, yelling the entire time. 

“I’ll give you till the start of next semester, James. if you really want to end things, fine. but I don’t fucking believe you.” 

you stormed off to your car, trying to not let the tears spill. you knew he was lying, knew this was something his shitty parents put him up to. but it still didn’t hurt any less. you had nothing to distract yourself with, no school projects or papers to write or even work to go to. all your friends were off studying abroad for the summer. you encouraged them to go, in fact, knowing you’d have your Buckaboo to spend your days with. but now, there was nothing. just heartache and sunshine and suddenly the weather was much too happy for your liking. 

_ not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash. maybe I should give up. standing out in the rain, need to know if it’s over, cause I would leave you alone. _

your days and nights blurred together. the night of your 21st birthday, you went out by yourself. even if your two best friends were overseas and your ex-boyfriend was a little puppet for his parents, you were going to have fun, damn it. you left the house around 8pm that night, stumbling back in at 4am the next morning. you had drowned your sorrows in margaritas and daiquiris. you did shots with hot guys, nearly taking one of them home until he punched some other guy. you were glad you were alone when you came home. you hadn’t seen hide nor tail of Bucky. even in your drunken state, you thought about him. he was all you ever thought about these days. at this point, you just surrendered to it. you would flow between heartache and anger, missing him but wanting to strangle him at the same time. however, there was one thing you couldn’t deny. you missed the fuck out of him. 

the next morning, you had pretty much recovered from your hangover the day before. the first thing you saw when you woke up was your favorite picture of you and Bucky from senior year prom night. you were standing in a gazebo, your black flowered dress matching his black suit, baby pink tie, and beautiful pink rose boutonniere. he had his arm around you, and the teardrop cubic zirconia necklace he bought you hung from your neck. you made sure to plan your prom dress around that piece of jewelry. you only wore it for special occasions so you didn’t get it ruined or dirty. he was smiling wide, and he looked gorgeous. you told him no less than one hundred times that night how handsome he looked. he was always insecure about his body, seeing that he was a little on the chubbier side, but it didn’t matter to you. you loved him through and through. you still did, even if he shattered your heart. 

speak of the devil, as you held the bear he got you for valentine’s day this year closer to your chest, your phone vibrated on your nightstand. it was from Bucky. 

**Buckaboo: hey doll**

**Buckaboo: I know I’m probably the last person you wanna hear from right now**

**Buckaboo: but, God, I miss you. more than I’ve ever missed anyone**

**Buckaboo: remember when I lost Putt-Putt in first grade? I miss you more than that**

**Buckaboo: if you want...meet me for ice cream today? please?**

**Buckaboo: let’s talk this out. there’s something I didn’t say but I need to tell you.**

**(y/n): okay, Buck. I’ll meet you at 1. see you then.**

**Buckaboo: see you there. xoxo, your Bucky**

_ trying to keep the lights from going out, and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart. they always say a heart is not a home without the one who gets you through the storm.  _

you glanced at the clock on your phone. 10:23am. you had a while to get ready. you drew yourself out of bed, deciding to grab a cup of coffee and curl up with your latest read. 

later, as you got ready, you worried. you worried about what he had to say, if it was please stay or I hate your guts. worried about whether or not your relationship really was over. in truth, you considered him the one. you had no desire to be with anyone else. sure, you’ve had a couple guys try to hit you up while you’ve been sort of single, but you turned them all down. they weren’t Bucky. no one would ever be able to compare to him, and you knew that. you just hoped that he felt the same. 

you left the house and drove to your favorite ice cream spot. he was already there, black jeep sitting in the parking lot. you saw him immediately, and he looked different. skinnier, under eye circles dark. his facial hair that left you as stubble was nearly a full beard now. you just wanted to hug him, to run to him and tell him that you’d been miserable, but you weren’t sure that’s what he wanted anymore. 

you watched him climb from his jeep before following suit, getting out of your own car. you stood in line behind him, not greeting him, not even saying poking his shoulder like you used to. you ordered a smoothie, not really being hungry but not wanting to be without something to do with your hands. he was sat down at your table, watching you, waiting for you to come over. you walked slower than usual, almost dreading sitting down across from him. your feet followed your heart, though. your heart was ready to forgive him. 

_ let me love the lonely out of you. let me love the pain you’re going through. I think I saved myself by saving you. let me love the lonely out of you.  _

as soon as you sat down, you looked at each other. you were going to let him speak first since he was the one who wanted to talk. his voice was shaky when he spoke. 

“I’ve missed you.” the words took you by surprise, almost. he’d told you this morning, but hearing him actually say it felt better. 

“I’ve missed you, too,” you said, a hint of a biting tone lacing your words. you wanted him to know you were still upset, even if you were seeing him. 

“look, doll, I-- my parents…” he broke eye contact, looking down to his hands, picking at the skin around his nails. you let him fiddle for a while, knowing he just needed to get his nerves out. you knew that boy like you knew the back of your hand. you took a deep breath before speaking. 

“buck, look at me,” you said, grasping his hands, ice cream long forgotten. his oceanic eyes looked into yours, and you could see all the pain running through them. “did your parents put you up to this? please be honest.” he hesitated, knowing his parents were controlling and awful. after a beat, he nodded, slowly at first, then faster. 

his voice was broken when he spoke. 

“told them I don’t wanna, but they won’t listen. said they’ll kick me out if I don’t.” he put his head down, and his shoulders suddenly lurched. you let go of his hands, moving to get up and join him on the other side of the picnic table. he buried his face in his hands, scared to look at you. you gathered what you could of him, moving him to lean against you. 

“well, good thing we have a spare bedroom and my parents love you more than they love me, huh?”


End file.
